


hewwo

by cutekirby123



Category: Me - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutekirby123/pseuds/cutekirby123
Summary: about me bc i can





	hewwo

skdsa hi my name is kirby and i'm gay  
i go by they/them pronouns and i will probs make some kinky fics,,,,  
also i'm genderfluid, non binary,autistic and traumatized so please don't be mean to me,,,,,  
anyway hi


End file.
